The Office of the Clinical Director (OCD) provides centralized oversight and support for conducting clinical research in the NINDS IRP, and provides neurological expertise and consultations for all NIH institutes that carry out clinical research in the Clinical Center. The OCD assures the quality of clinical care provided in NINDS clinical research protocols by coordinating the credentialing process and competency reviews of NINDS licensed health care providers. Quality assurance activities include chart reviews, monthly random audits of clinical research protocols for adherence with consent processes and medical documentation, and a monthly clinical care conference to review complications, occurrences, and adverse events. An annual orientation is held for new clinical fellows each July. The staff of the OCD are active participants in the Clinical Center's Quality Assurance Committee, communicating changes in hospital policies and practices to the NINDS clinical staff. The Neurology Consultation Service provides in-house physician consultations on a 24 hr/day, 7 day/week basis. The EEG Section and EMG section provide scheduled diagnostic testing each weekday, with emergency EEG coverage on a 24/7 basis. The EEG section also provides intraoperative monitoring services, and runs an active diagnostic sleep laboratory. Additional specialty consultative services, such as neuropsychological testing, pediatric neurological consultation, and muscle biopsies and consultations are made available on an as-needed basis. All clinical protocols of NINDS investigators are reviewed by a biostatistician and a scientific review committee to ensure that the research carried out meets high scientific standards. The OCD organizes the protocol review process, with monthly meetings of the convened committee, and ad hoc reviews arranged to provide expertise in specialty areas. The NINDS serves as the lead institute for the administration of the Combined Neuroscience Institutional Research Board, which reviews human subject protocols for six institutes that carry out neuroscience research at NIH. CNS IRB staff provide training and advice to investigators to navigate the protocol approval process. OCD contributes budget and personnel to support the work of the CNS IRB. The OCD carries out additional auditing and reviews on an as-needed basis through internal and external committees and contracts. In FY09, OCD contracted with an outside consultant for a review of the data handling practices to ensure confidentiality and security of patient information obtained in research. The OCD also provides support for common needs that cross multiple clinical research programs of NINDS. OCD personnel who provide scientific support include biostatisticians who advise on the design of clinical protocols and data analysis, and an imaging scientist to facilitate work of investigators using magnetic resonance imaging. Clinical care support may be provided on a limited or short-term basis to investigators to extend their program resources. The OCD also provides budgetary support for outside medical services, such as genetic testing for research purposes, and for patient services such as lodging and travel to participate in clinical protocols. In FY09, OCD undertook the reorganization of a website for recruiting patients to participate in NINDS clinical protocols. The OCD organizes a weekly NINDS Grand Rounds from September to June each year with internal and outside speakers, and arranges continuing medical education credit for attendees. In addition, it coordinates residency and medical student elective rotations, to give trainees from other institutions opportunities to participate in clinical research. The OCD also contributes to the education of allied health professionals, with support of the annual review course for neuroscience nursing, and partnership with the Clinical Center for a periodic neuroscience nursing internship program. Recruitment activities are held at annual neurology meetings, and mailings and journal ads to recruit clinical fellows are carried out. A new initiative in FY09 to foster the development of new clinical investigators in the IRP was the creation of the Henry McFarland Clinical Transition to Independence Award, an award that bridges clinical fellowship and new investigator roles.